An Eccentric Problem
by Jisushika
Summary: The YYH gang go on another trip! But during their vacation, something happens. Kuwabara is Hiei's best friend! Some shonen-ai, NO YAOI, KxH. Don't worry, its not KuwaxHiei. Incomplete.
1. Prologue

A/N: I suppose this is the only long fic i've done when i was 13 [which i am currently now] So....Enjoy! Did you know that starting from chap. 1 to chap. 3 alone, it was 17 pages long?!?! Well, that seems a lot to me. -_-'   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.....I don't own it.....I don't own it........@_@  
  
  
  
The temperatue outside was cool, but not cold because it was a calm summer night. The Reikai Tanteis and the girls were at Genkai's Temple, for the night.  
  
----------------------  
  
Where the boys were~  
  
----------------------  
  
Kurama thought about a few things.  
  
" We have already gone to a theme park ", he began, " But where do you guys want to go next?"  
  
" Let's go someplace where we would all enjoy...peacefully this time ", Yuusuke replied.  
  
Hiei scowled and claimed that it was not entirely his fault. " Kurama had joined in the Car-Bumping war too!"  
  
Yuusuke sighed and took off his jacket.  
  
" Oh, yes Hiei. " He said back in sarcasm.  
  
Just then Kuwabara popped out of the steamy shower room.  
  
" Aaaah! I feel so much better now ", He exclaimed as steam poured through the crevices of the half closed door.  
  
" It took you long enough. I need to wash my hair ", said Kurama. Hiei, on the other side of the room, looked outside the window in disbelief.  
  
" From the first time i've met you...i've always wondered why you're so girly, y'know?"  
  
" No, i don't know, Kuwabara," snapped Kurama, " What the heck makes me so girly?!?"  
  
" Duhhh....long flowing hair, roses..." pointed Yuusuke. Kurama smacked his head right-side up. " Your slap...which just so happens to be like Keiko's...", he continued, this time with a giant band-aid plastered on his head. Just then, the door slammed shut, and the familiar sound of falling liquid drops from the shower room was heard. Kurama whirled his head around, the already beautiful and fresh-smelling red hair flying. His emerald eyes opened wide.  
  
" Nooooo!", Kurama wailed. Yuusuke pointed at Kurama again, cackling.  
  
" Looks like Hiei got in before you!"  
  
At this moment Kurama was pounding on the door with clenched fists.  
  
" HIEI, how COULD you? How DARE you?! I needed water...shampoo! Arrgh...HIEI!!"  
  
Meanwhile Hiei laughed in the showers washing his hair.  
  
---------------------  
  
Where the girls were~  
  
---------------------  
  
" Oh, what place should we go this time?", asked Keiko. They were discussing the same thing as the boys were, excluding the shower. Botan paused herself with a face. She sighed.  
  
" I really have to return to Ko-Enma. There must be work to do by now. I need to pitch in along with the other spirit guides, not everyone was lucky enough to even get a vacation."  
  
" .....Really.....? You must return now.....?", asked Yukina, with a meeky voice. Botan laughed.   
  
" Really.", answered Botan. The she got up to start packing. Yukina began to think of a few suggestions on the topic they were chatting about earlier.   
  
" Something outdoorsy", she tried to explain, " But more quiet and peaceful than a theme park."  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Keiko walked to the phone and picked it up.   
  
" Moshimoshi?", she answered.  
  
" Hey! It's me, Mukuro. Things back in Makai are running so smoothly! A few close friends of mine offered to take over for a day. So...i get a day off of relaxation. How's everyone doing? Hiei isn't pissed again, is he? Wait...he always is. Never mind."  
  
Yukina padded over, fuzzy slippers on her feet. " Oh, wow! Is it Mukuro-sama? Ask her to join us!"  
  
Keiko nodded and said back to Mukuro, " Yes, everyone is fine here. And Hiei is pissed. Anyway, would you like to join us? We're planning on another trip."  
  
"Why not? That sounds fun. I'll arrive at your place in a second. Genkai's Palace, is it?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
" Alright, i'll be there. Ja matta!"  
  
The phone hung up. As Keiko replaced the phone back into the reciever, she turned around and found Mukuro right in front of her.  
  
" Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!", she screamed. After a brief moment, Keiko gave a sigh of relief. " Oh...it's only you, Mukuro."  
  
Mukuro blinked then gave a warm laugh. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as a breeze fluttered through the open window. Suddenly, Ko-enma appeared, just like Mukuro out of the blue.  
  
" AIEEEEE!!"   
  
It was Botan's turn to scream. She yelled ferociously, " I was finished packing and was just about to change and here you come appearing around out of nowhere! That's very rude of you, Ko-Enma sir! "  
  
Ko-Enma's face turned so red, you'd think he was going to fall unconscious....or something.  
  
" Erm...my apologies, Botan, but just to let you know you may have more time on your leisure schedule. Everything is going fine, the other spirit guides can handle it. There really isn't much to do, actually..."  
  
Botan's smile seemed too wide for her face. She stopped herself from the happy news, smile fading away gradually.  
  
" No offense, Ko-Enma sir, but could you leave now? This is a girls' room after all."  
  
Ko-Enma seemed surprised at Botan's reply. " Excuse ME?! ...Oh, right! I hope you enjoy that vacation of yours, Botan.", And he vanished. Mukuro laughed again.   
  
"Well now, it seems that there are four females and four males, ne? A fair even number."  
  
"Eh?", Botan and Keiko nervously replied.  
  
" Yep! Yep!", Yukina jumped about. She stopped hopping and stared suspiciously. Yukina asked questionly, " Wait, how did you know, Mukuro-sama?"  
  
At that moment, Botan laughed triumphantly, hands on hips. She turned to Mukuro, who had a face that said 'Whatever the hell id going on??'.  
  
" Ah ha ha ha ha!!", laughed Botan. "Didn't you know, Yukina-chan? Mukuro stalks Hiei."  
  
" NANI?!?", Mukuro growled, face transforming into a blushy pink. "WHY YOU--!!"  
  
Botan simply giggled as an answer after Mukuro revealed her anger and rage. Her hand covered the evil cat face. And so, while Botan and Mukuro bickered at each other, Yukina and Keiko have decided where to go, despite the giant sweatdrops that appeared on them caused by the other two. Tommorow morning, they tell.  
  
  
  
" Snorrrre", mumbled Kuwabara. Kuwabara snored pretty loud, but it was nothing compared to Yuusuke's.  
  
" SNORRRRE...SNORRRRE...SNOR--"  
  
Kurama jumped from his bed, wide eyes gazing ahead. He turned his head towards Yuusuke. Sleepily, he closed his eyes for a few more seconds before opening them again. Kurama rubbed his eyes.  
  
" For my sake, Yuusuke! Why must you snore so loud?"   
  
Kurama looked around the room, only finding Hiei, who was sitting by the windowsill.  
  
" Hm? Oh, ohayo Hiei. What's up?"  
  
As usual, Hiei was always the first to wake up. He didn't really need as much sleep as a ningen. Kurama began to speak again.   
  
" I have been thinking last night while everyone was beginning to fall asleep. About where we can go and take the girls along with us."  
  
Silence.  
  
Hiei sniffed and muttered, " Mukuro arrived here last night."  
  
Silence again.  
  
" Your jagan saw her come by?"  
  
"..."  
  
Kurama decided that that topic wasn't such a great one to talk about. He quickly thought of something to say to the half-koorime. " Well, i just thought it may be nice to go camping, Hiei. It's a nice experience. To enjoy the great outdoors. To enjoy nature's wonders. To enjoy--"  
  
" That counts as a vacation? ", Hiei asked curiously, inturupting Kurama, as he opened one eye.  
  
" Ano...hai. It's actually a ningen activity, Hiei. No one in Makai actually does it this way. They only camp when neccesary, excluding the parts such as singing, toasting marshmallows, telling stories, taking nature hikes and walking along nature trails, and oh! If there is a lake, you can go canoeing, fishing, and much more."  
  
" Urk! Sing...songs...?!"  
  
Kurama laughed. " There aren't supposed to be other people around. Camping is relaxing and peaceful. I'm assuming this is going to be your first time going."   
  
Hiei nodded and said negatively, " Good. They give me all these horrible headaches. Ningen no baka."  
  
*Yawn*  
  
Kurama and Hiei turned to face Yuusuke. Oh great. A 'newly awoken' Yuusuke. Here comes unneccessary noise. Kurama waited for the chaos to begin. But the cranky Yuusuke didn't appear, it was the quiet and sleepy Yuusuke.   
  
" Hey...", He murmured, " In my dream, we went camping. That's kind of trip is perfect."  
  
Kurama hesitated before slowly replying to Yuusuke's suggestion.  
  
" Now you're talking", grinned Kurama. " I was just thinking the same thing. Now that the both of us agree..."  
  
Kurama noticed Yuusuke wasn't listening. He was too busy kicking Kuwabara to wake him up. Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
" HEY, KUWABARA!!", Yuusuke hollered.   
  
Hm. So much for the quiet Yuusuke.  
  
Kurama tried getting Yuusuke's attention so he could ask, " Yuusuke, what in the world are you doing....?"  
  
" Kurama...i'm trying...to give....Kuwabara...a refreshing....good morning.....ng.....dammit, he won't wake up."  
  
Yuusuke started tackling and shaking Kuwabara violently. This didn't last long though. Oog. Yuusuke has an idea. The corners of his mouth began to curve upward, creating an evil, plotting face. Folding his arms against his chest, he yelled,   
  
"SHOT-GUN!!!"  
  
Kuwabara eyes snapped open and he practically jumped 5 feet high from his bed.   
  
" Wha--?! Hey! You can't start fighting without letting me get ready first!"  
  
Yuusuke and Kurama chuckled at Kuwa's reaction as Hiei explained what had happened, even though it was in a rude way.  
  
" Baka, he only shouted that to wake up that lazy piece of crap you call your 'body'. Yuusuke did not intend to fight a weakling like you."  
  
Kuwabara was completely humiliated. He was glad he didn't yell rei sword.   
  
'Stupid shrimp.'  
  
" Oh, i hope the girls didn't hear us. They'd think we would begin to start a racket this early in the morning.", Kurama said, worried.  
  
Kuwabara yawned.   
  
" What time is it, anyway?"  
  
Kurama responded, " 5:30.", as it were nothing. Kuwabara gaped. He began to whine.  
  
" 5:30?! Why so early? We coulda slept all day! Are we going out to train and get stronger? I am already strong! And Yukina is impressed because of that too."  
  
Hiei turned his head away and snorted.   
  
" Why don't you ask Yuusuke or Kurama if you don't know?" He added coldly, "And Yukina does not like complete idiots like you."  
  
" We're going camping", answered Yuusuke, stretching. He didn't want to barge into the fights they always had all the time.  
  
Kuwabara ignored Hiei and eagerly asked, " Can i bring Eikicchi along?"  
  
" NO", everybody else said at once.  
  
  
  
Everyone was completely awake already. Keiko, Yukina, Mukuro, and Botan were eating breakfast, and have packed up for the trip they had planned. They were going camping, and that was final. They weren't going to take any 'But's, 'What if's, and such.  
  
" Gods, i don't know how i woke up this early in the morning", said the little koorime.  
  
Botan winked and gave a one thumbs up. " I start working at the crack of dawn, guiding souls to either Reiki or somewhere else."  
  
" I wake up around this time to get ready for high school," added Keiko.  
  
" I have to run errands and give out orders back in Makai", said Mukuro, before sipping her coffee. A sweatdrop appeared on Yukina. She gave a weak smile.  
  
" Eh-heh. I see."  
  
Keiko got up from her chair. " The boys should be awake by now. I'm going to tell them we're camping."  
  
" Alright", the rest nodded. Then they resumed to what they were doing once Keiko left the room.  
  
  
  
While Kurama was trying to floss his teeth, Yuusuke kept pushing into his way in order to to grease and comb his hair in front of the mirror.   
  
" Watch it, my hair," mumbled Yuusuke.  
  
" You watch it", Kurama muttered back.  
  
Kuwabara was now standing behind the two. He began to push himself between Yuusuke and Kurama.  
  
" You both watch it. I need to do my hair."  
  
While the three boys fought for the mirror, Hiei just sulked on the sofa. Suddenly the door knocked. He rose from his seat and headed towards the door. Hiei knew who it was. It was Keiko. Searching for Yuusuke...again. He opened the door, and as soon he was about to open his mouth to speak, a voice behind him said,  
  
" Hey, Keiko"  
  
Hiei jumped. " Damn, i hate it when you do that, Yuusuke."  
  
Yuusuke had recently learned how to hide his ki. He took advantage of that ability to scare the kabobs off of everybody.   
  
" What do you need, Keiko?"  
  
" Ha. I didn't come to you in need. I came to tell you something. And that message says, 'We're going camping.'"  
  
Yuusuke grinned. " We agreed on the same thing too!"  
  
" Have you started packing yet?", they both asked at the same time.  
  
" Yes!", said Keiko.  
  
" No...", replied Yuusuke.  
  
Keiko's brown hazelnut eyes sparkled. " Wow, Yuusuke! This is one of those rare times when we actually agree on something!"  
  
She ran forward and hugged him. She gave a strange sniff and glanced up.  
  
" Hey, are you wearing colone? You said you never really bothered or cared about that stuff."  
  
Yuusuke whistled. " Noo....wha--? Wait a minute...are YOU wearing perfume?"  
  
Keiko laughed. " Yeah, i am. Got a PROBLEM with that?"  
  
" No, uh, i mean....well....you smell...um....pretty."   
  
Kurama quickly walked over. " That's not how you properly compliment a lady", he frowned. He whispered something into Yuusuke's ear. Yuusuke made a face, and that expression easily said that he didn't agree.   
  
" Um, hey Keiko, you smell, look, and taste ravishing."  
  
Kurama was bending down first with snickers, then with uncontrollable fits of laughter.  
  
" KURAMA, I SHOULD'NT HAVE LISTENED TO YOU!! I KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS TYPE OF SITUATION YOU KNOW!!", Yuusuke yelled purposely. Keiko blushed. Hiei gave a strange face, but ended up smiling. He never saw the kitsune laugh so hard before. Kuwabara, who was finished with his hair, finally came out of the bathoom. He seemed baffled, and was wondering whatever in the world was going on. Kuwabara began to laugh, despite the fact that he was oblivious of what had happened, and smacked an angry Yuusuke on the back. Yuusuke punched Kuwabara in return. Idiot.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ARRRGH! I keep accidently typing Kuwabara's name as 'Kuwabra'. And wow, Mukuro is really really OOC. REALLY OOC. Oh and by the way...i've never heard of a fic that included Hiei being in a ningen shower [or any shower] to clean himself....except....well....when he's only with Kurama. But i know Hiei is clean and snuggly soft. ^_^ imagine him replacing the teddy bear in that soap detergent commercial. Awwww! *snickers* 


	2. Trailor

A/N: Thank you for the reviews [so far]. PEOPLE, REVIEW MORE!!! Arigatou Gozaimasu. It means thank you very much for what you did. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Kurama: Jisushika does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, meaning, she does not own any of us, or Yu Yu Hakusho indicia, etc. Yoshihiro Togashi owns Yu Yu Hakusho. And she doesn't own Budweiser. -_-'  
  
Hiei: Thank Kami.   
  
Kuwabara: *nod nod*  
  
Yuusuke: Uh, hey, let's run before Jisushika finds out that we said this.  
  
*They all agree and run away*  
  
"Is everyone ready?", called Kurama.  
  
"Yep", Botan and Yukina answered. Keiko appeared at the door.  
  
"Where's Yuusuke??! He was here this morning!", she desperately cried. Kuwabara, who was laying on a lawn chair in the grassy front lawn with sunglasses on. He raised his sunglasses and looked at Keiko with two pale shades dotted around his eyes from the result of the rest of his tanned face.  
  
"Oh, you're looking for him? I think he's in the bathroom doing number two."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Well, get him out. We're wasting time here.", he yelled. Mukuro gave a seductive chuckle.  
  
"That is soo funny. I did not expect that you were looking forward to this trip, Hiei-koi."  
  
"Do not call me that, Mukuro!", blushed Hiei, pushing himself away from Mukuro's deathly grip.  
  
Kurama was stared at Hiei. Hiei snapped back to normal, with his usual non-expressional face.  
  
"Didn't your 'Kassan tell you it's rude to stare?", He spat bitterly. Kurama frowned.  
  
"No, it's not that, Hiei. I was just wondering why you don't have any bags with you."  
  
"Hn. I can hunt on my own."  
  
"And what about clothes, hm?"  
  
"..."  
  
Kurama smirked. "I thought so..."  
  
"Fox, i can wash my clothes by the creek or lake, whatever. Sleeping in a tree is what i would rather prefer than a damn ningen tent. And keeping myself warm is no problem."   
  
Hiei raised his arm, his fingers in Kurama's face.  
  
"Hn. Self defense, i can handle that too."   
  
He glanced at Kuwabara, who was clipping his toe-nails. Hiei added another reason to his list, for Kuwabara reminded him about something.   
  
"And i am not afraid of the dark."  
  
Kuwabara tilted his head up from his toe-nail clipping business.  
  
"Ne...wha--hey, you guys aren't talking about me, are you?"  
  
"Hn. Now why the hell would we?"  
  
A familiar laughter was suddenly heard not far away.  
  
"Ho ho ho! That's a good one!"  
  
Keiko gasped and her brown hazelnut eyes brightened.   
  
"Yuusuke!"  
  
Her eyes darkened.  
  
"Where in the world were you?!?", she screamed. The power of her voice was strong enough to blow Yuusuke back into Genkai's Temple and forced face-down in a toilet. Yuusuke's face went blank.  
  
"Err...uhm...i was taking a bubble bath."  
  
Now Botan and Mukuro were the ones laughing.  
  
"Did you put any bath fizzies along with candles in the dark with soft music??", teased Botan.  
  
"SHADDUP!", snapped Yuusuke. Then he sulked. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Are we ready?", he asked again.  
  
"Hai!", everyone answered.  
  
  
  
Everyone was in the trailor by now. Yuusuke pushed through Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey!", they complained.  
  
"Sorry", muttered Yuusuke. "Hey Kurama, who's driving? Can i drive?"  
  
"Yuusuke, you're not even 16. How can you drive if you're under age?"  
  
"Pfft. Who cares?"  
  
"I do, and i also know the directions on how to get to the campsite."  
  
"Ch'."  
  
  
  
"87 bottles of beer on the wall! 87 bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around, 87 bottles of beer on the wall!!", boomed Kuwabara's voice as he sang.   
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?", snarled Hiei. Yuusuke just licked his lips.  
  
"I could use some beer right now. What kind is it, Kuwa?"  
  
Mukuro watched Kuwabara answer Yuusuke's question.  
  
"Budweiser!", exclaimed Kuwabara. He returned to his singing.  
  
"That really is annoying, isn't it?", asked Mukuro.  
  
"Got that right. Budweiser sucks.", said Yuusuke.  
  
"Aaaagh, i meant Kuwa's singing!"  
  
Kuwabara finally stopped singing and watched the miserable faces of Mukuro and Yuusuke.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Yuusuke gave a depressing glare. "Nothing, except for the fact that we got a child in the trailor right now, who just so happens to be so incredibly annoying."  
  
Kuwabara looked around. "Where?"  
  
Yuusuke sighed. 'And he's stupid too', he added mentally. Mukuro shut her eyes and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Shhh.", whispered Keiko.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yukina was sound asleep. She was sitting between Keiko and Botan. Kuwabara was flabbergasted. He hadn't realized that his sweet little ice maiden was asleep. Hiei growled at the mushy look Kuwabara was giving her. Meanwhile, Yuusuke was thinking if Kuwabara was just pure stupid, or at least a little bit intelligent. Kurama laughed. Yuusuke quickly whirled his head to face Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, stop reading my thoughts and keep your mind on the road, dammit!"  
  
Mukuro doubled over, laughing.  
  
"Hummm?", moaned Yukina as she rubbed her eyes. She was awake, and Kuwabra freaked.   
  
"Heeeeee! Yukina-baby! Did we disturb you from your peaceful sleep?"  
  
Yukina gave a radiant smile. "No, it is all right. I feel much more rested now than before."  
  
"This is taking too long. I'm traveling to the campsite on my own. This piece of junk can't go as fast as me.", snarled Hiei, who was starting to become restless.  
  
"No! Please, oniisan, don't go! Please stay....! Oniisan.....", Yukina bawled. She tugged on the sleeve of Hiei's cloak. Mukuro scooted forward, poking her head next to Kurama's.  
  
"Oi, Kurama-kun. How much longer? Hiei-koi is getting cranky."  
  
Kurama laughed.   
  
"Just what the hell is so funny?", she snapped.  
  
"No, uh, it's just that we're not even halfway there yet."  
  
  
  
So as the ride lasted longer, Kuwabara taught Yukina how to sing '100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall'. Hiei sulked as Mukuro glomped onto him, while Botan kept teasing him about it. Keiko gave Yuusuke plenty of annoying lectures to think about. Kurama whistled along the ice koorime's beautiful singing and Kuwabara's horrid glass-shattering voice (Kuwabara: Hey--!) as he drove.  
  
  
  
"Are we almost at the campsite yet?", asked Hiei. Kurama shook his head and said 20 more minutes left. Hiei groaned, and everybody sat in an uncomfortable silence. The only thing they heard was some man screaming "DAMN YOU DRUNK DRIVERS, DAMN YOOOUU!!". Kurama broke the silence and asked the group,  
  
"How about some tunes?"  
  
They shrugged in return, and Kurama pressed the radio button.   
  
***  
  
Hello, listeners, thank you for listening to the Japanese Anime Music station.  
  
We are about to make a call to a person for what the next song may be.  
  
'Helloo!'  
  
Hello, young lady, what is your name?  
  
'My name is Jisushika.'  
  
What song would you like us to play for you today?  
  
'Oh, Could you play the song Wild Wind from Yu Yu Hakusho, sung  
  
by Kurama and Hiei? I heard them singing in one of the most popular  
  
kareoke cafes, and i loved it!'  
  
***  
  
Kurama laughed nervously, very much aware of Hiei's shocked face. Everyone listened intently.  
  
***  
  
Sure, we have that song. And here is the song, Wild Wind, sung by the bishonen   
  
duo, Kurama and Hiei. Thank you, Jisushika, for choosing a song for us to put on.  
  
'No problem!'  
  
~  
  
kaze ga hashiru ore wo yobu mugon no HARIKE-N   
  
are wa SAIN kessen no aizu darou   
  
sou kono inochi yori aa omoi yume wo  
  
kanaeru tame no hi ga kita saa  
  
kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream  
  
dare ni mo jama sasenai  
  
unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru  
  
kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream  
  
kako no itami tachikitte  
  
kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru  
  
Getta chance!  
  
~  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kurama turned the radio off quickly, giving a loud laugh.  
  
"Ah hahahah! Well, what do you know? Wild Wind!"  
  
Hiei seemed too angry to be true.  
  
"Hiei, you sounded wonderful in the song! Kurama-kun, turn it back on!", squealed Yukina. Hiei and Kurama must've been drunk that day for the song to even exist. Kurama refused to Yukina's request.   
  
"Um, i'm sure we come come up with something better to--"  
  
"WHEN THE HELL DID I SING THAT STUPID SONG BEFORE?!?", Hiei exploded. Everyone shrank to a teeny size except for Kurama, who was still surprisingly calm.  
  
"Hiei, I--"  
  
"No, you listen Kurama. Do not ever bring me to those insane ningen places you hang out at. The results of going there always come out completely humiliating, and i never want to go back again. Kurama! are you listening to me?"  
  
"We're here!!", cried Kurama, who was obviously not listening. Everyone rushed out of the trailor and stretched. Yukina gasped.   
  
"Ohhh! Sweet birds, how i'll love this trip!"  
  
Hiei began to wave his arms around in annoyance. The birds surrounded Yukina, and have seemed to like Hiei too.  
  
"How sweet and kawaii is that!!", exclaimed Keiko. Yukina giggled next to Hiei, with tiny birds perched on her arms and fingers. Kurama smiled.  
  
"Don't you like birds, Hiei?", asked Kurama. Hiei shrugged.  
  
"No..."  
  
A/N: So how do you like it so far? I still gotta type the rest of the chapters! It takes a day for me to do one chapter. So...ya!! Wild Wind is really one of my favorite songs, besides Sayonara Bye Bye, Forever Dreamer, Darkside Stories, I Hear a Whistle, and, well, i guess a whole lot more [probably just about all the songs]!! Review please! With cherries and sprinkles and bananas and sugar and.......everything else on top! 


End file.
